Fairy
The Fairy type (Japanese: フェアリータイプ Fairy type) is one of the eighteen types. The Fairy type was introduced in Generation VI. As well as introducing new with the Fairy type, 22 Pokémon and three moves were changed to be of the Fairy type. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Characteristics Defense The Pokémon of this type have the highest average of all types. Offense Fairy attacks are resisted by , but Poison is weak to -type moves, which Fairy Pokémon are frequently able to learn. Additionally, all three of the types that resist Fairy are weak to , making Fairy and Ground a strong attacking combination. Fairy-type Pokémon, on average, have the lowest physical Attack of all Pokémon. Contest properties In s, Fairy-type moves are typically and moves. None of them are considered or moves. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 50 Fairy-type Pokémon or 6.2% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Fairy-type in at least one of their forms, including Mega Evolutions and Alola Forms), making it the third rarest type, tying with , only behind and . Pure Fairy-type Pokémon |} Half Fairy-type Pokémon Primary Fairy-type Pokémon |} Secondary Fairy-type Pokémon |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Fairy type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Fairy-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Fairy-type move, uses a Fairy-type move, is sent out against a Fairy-type opponent, is holding a Fairy Memory, or is holding a Pixie Plate or Fairium Z. Exclusive Abilities Only Fairy-type Pokémon can have these Abilities. This does not include signature Abilities. Items Notable Fairy-type Trainers In the TCG Introduced in the set, Fairy-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to with resistances to . Fairy-type Pokémon can be strong against , whilst no Pokémon can resist this type. Trivia * More Pokémon were changed to Fairy than either of the other types added since Generation I (the other two being and in Generation II), with 22. Also, more moves were changed to Fairy, with three. All three of them were Status moves introduced in Generation II and were previously . ** It is also the only one out of the three types to completely change the types of Pokémon from previous generations, changing several previously pure Normal-type Pokémon, such as , to pure Fairy. * The Fairy type is the only type without any Pokémon with gender differences. * Every type that resists Fairy also resists and and is weak to . ** The types that resist Fairy are the three types with the most resistances. * The Fairy-type is one of the two types that cannot become, the other being the . ** This, combined with the lack of any Fairy-type moves in 's and 's movesets, prevents all Pokémon that naturally have from becoming Fairy-type using it (although Kecleon can become Fairy-type with its other Ability, ). * The Fairy type has the fewest physical moves of all types. * No Fairy-type moves are available via Move Tutors. * The Fairy type is the only type to have an unobtainable Gem. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=フェアリー Fairy |zh_yue=妖精 |zh_cmn=妖精 |cs=Vílí |da=Fe |nl=Fairy |fi=Keiju |fr_eu=Fée |de=Fee |el=Νεράιδα Neráida |he=פיה Feya |hu=Tündér |id=Peri |it=Folletto |ko=페어리 Fairy |ms=Pari Pari |no=Fe |pl=Baśniowy Bajkowy |pt=Fada |ro=Zână |ru=Фея Feya |es=Hada |sv=Fe Älva |tr=Peri |th=ภูต Phut แฟรรี่ Fairy แฟรี่ Fairy |vi=Tiên }} de:Fee es:Tipo hada fr:Fée (type) it:Folletto ja:フェアリー zh:妖精（属性）